Donaldduckatti313/Archive
Donaldduckatti313 (also known as DD or Donald) is a Dutch/Austrian user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on October 25, 2009. Donald started posting on the LEGO Message Boards around November 2011. He had the rank Artisan, 2,006 posts, and 1 stud. He mainly posted in the Racers, Community Chat, and Cars Forums. Since he lived in Asia, he was in a different time zone and often posted at completely different times from most other users. This meant there were fewer moderators on when he posted so his posts were moderated less quickly. This also meant that he attended fewer events such as Mod Parties. Posting at a rather slow rate, he did not achieve his goal to become Artisan by the end of April 2012, so he tried to get a stud by the end of May. However, this also failed. His third attempt was to try to become an Artisan and get a stud by the end of June 2012, which he achieved. He was trying to reach higher ranks quickly and had started his own newspaper called "LEGO TODAY," which soon went inactive. Donald on Cars *He often posted in the Car Debating Society in the Racers Forum and was well-known there. *He was one of the people who were considered "car experts" in the Racers Forum, and had often expressed his dislike to American cars, and the general American idea of "Bigger was better." Some quotes by Donald on cars: *"NASCAR was the square root of stupidity." *"My neighbor just bought himself a Ferrari. In Bright Yellow. Thank you." *"You know the only Hyundai I like was the i40. Which you did not mention." *"They don't have the right to turn innocent Lancias into Chryslers!" *(on the Chrysler PT Cruiser) "When I was little I liked it. I cannot believe how stupid I used to be." Signature Donald used his first ever signature on December 11, 2011: DD313. He introduced a new one a few weeks later: >༼༒༽྾྾྾Ɗøɳɑɭɗ Ɗʊɕƙ Ꭿƭƭɪ ʒɪʒ྾྾྾༼༒༽and then edited it the week after: "I used to be a Apprentice like you »——(¯༼༒༽྾྾྾Ɗøɳɑɭɗ Ɗʊɕƙ Ꭿƭƭɪ ʒɪʒ྾྾྾༼༒༽´¯)——» then I took an arrow to the username." This signature was meant to be a parody of the "arrow to the knee" Skyrim meme. However, he rarely used it. He made another signature in May 2012, which he tried to use as much as possible, but after mods said that there should be no more quotes in sigs, he stopped using it: WHY YES, I AM the king of the world! . His newest siggy was =A=r=t=i=s=a=n= f o r =A=l=e=m=a=s>>, a tribute to Alemas. He was then inactive for the Summer holidays in 2012, and afterwards, he used the siggy DUCKY IS BACK for a week to announce his return. He then once again did not use one, and only made new ones on special occasions. Roleplay *He was CEO/leader of the airline LEGO Aviation International, an airline that was created inside the "LEGO City International Airport" topic in City Roleplay Subforum. *Donald was 2 In-Command of the Police Car H.Q. in the Cars Forum. *He was also member of the Flyer Squad H.Q. in the Pharaoh's Quest Forum. Trivia *He also made his MB Avatar bald, as part of the Bob Avatar Protest, in protest to the closing of LU. *He participated in TECOTAL 2012, and made it to round 3, when suddenly Genralaustin stopped making new rounds. *Donald was a brony. *He occasionally posted in the German LEGO Message Boards. He was able to do this because he is half-Austrian, where German is commonly spoken. Feiuhfi.png|Donaldduckatti313 as a Journeyman initiate.PNG|Donaldduckatti313 as an Initiate Juniorbuilder.PNG|Donaldduckatti313 as a JuniorBuilder Masterbuilder.png|Donaldduckatti313 as a MasterBuilder Category:Artisan Category:1 stud Category:2009 Archive